Fatherly Issues
by RoyO'Growlahan
Summary: Jaws Theta Chi have won the Scare Games and Big Red himself is throwing himself a celebratory party. Roy is even given news about ROR. Due to Roy's nosiness he goes to investiage...


_Alright to all those who are wondering, I am far from dead on this site. Trust me. I have **really** just been procrastinating and all that and include my rp account(s) on Tumblr it makes for a bad mix. But from here on in I am going to try to post more often cause I really love making fics for you guys. _

_Also about my Aimless University fic... trust me that is not dead either. I actually have half of the latest chapter done. I will get it done hopefully sometime this week. But guys if you ever really wanna talk to me, just visit my rp blog. I am often on there._

_Anyway without further ado enjoy my fanfic. :D  
_

_And even try to give some constructive criticism for improvement. Thank you._

**Update 3/12/14- Thanks to help from a number of you I have edited the story to change some grammar errors. Thank you :D  
**

* * *

Roy tapped his finger against the arm of the couch, his tail swished back and forth to the music and he hummed along to the beat of the electronic music. Big Red had a long exhausting day today and he definitely needed this party he threw. He and his frat brothers did annihilate the competition in the Scare Games, that including ROR.

Big Red could recall every glorious detail of his victory at the final game. He put everything into his roar against and _more_. However he wouldn't be telling anyone what gave him the edge.

"Yo Big Red!"A groggy monster shouted above the music. Roy looked to his right when he heard someone call his name. Bruce, the leader of OH, had called him. He wasn't surprised at all to see Bruce here. Yes JOX and OH were rivals, but Big Red from time to time did get along with them. However when Roy took a look at him he knew this wasn't going to enjoy what Bruce had to say.

The shaggy auburn monster took a seat close to Big Red and held out his fist looking for a pound. It was clear that Bruce was entirely wasted. His fraternity jacket was stained with numerous beer and lipstick stains. His odor was the strong scent of alcohol and it was obvious he had way too many cups of his _special punch._

"Well it looks like you've been busy." Roy said, faking a playful attitude. Roy really didn't want to be around Bruce. He was killing his chill mood with the heavy scent of alcohol. To indulge the drunken monster he made a fist and gives Bruce a pound.

"Hehe I sure am! Damn man your parties are fucking awesome anyway!" Roy flinched when he catches a whiff of Bruce's breath. Even though he was only around the monster for a few minutes he couldn't stand him. He had to leave.

"Hehe thanks dude. Hey I need to go get some punch so…" Roy stood but feels Bruce's hand latch onto his wrist. He grimaced as he feels his sweaty palms wrap around his clean frat jacket. He slowly looked back at Bruce who looked back at him with a smirk.

"H-Hold it dude. I-I gotta tell you something." Bruce said, slurred.

Roy's mind went instantly to the first thought on his mind. Not even thinking of censoring it, he says it to him. "Don't ask me to suck your dick like you did last time. You're going to get the same response like you did last time which was no."

Bruce let go of Roy and snarled at the leader. He frowns deeply before speaking. "S-Shut the fuck up man! I was real needy that party and it isn't even about that asshole!"

"Then what the hell do you need from me?" Big Red asked, his tone showing the annoyance he was hiding before.

"It's about Worthington."

Roy's interest is instantly caught by the word 'Worthington'. Big Red and Johnny had quite the rivalry being as they were rival fraternities. What made hearing his name even more interesting is that he and his brothers did annihilate their fraternity in the Scare Games.

"Okay now you got my attention. What is this about Jawington? Does he still have his jaw to the floor? "Roy could remember everything about his victory. The sound of hundreds of monsters cheering 'JOX' was awe inspiring. He could remember the sounds of Claire ecstatically shouting above the roar of audience and the confetti that rained down on him. It was glorious!

"Well uhm no," Bruce began. "But his dad is here apparently."

"He is?!" Roy grinned. This news was brilliant.

"Y-Yeah I saw him while I was heading back to the party. I didn't actually see him but I saw his shadow and Johnny's through a window."

Roy's grin turns to a frown. He sighs loudly in response. He was hoping Bruce could have actually seen Johnny's father but apparently he didn't. Then again he was glad he could hear at least that.

"Well if you didn't see him, did you at least hear anything?"

"Yeah I did man. I didn't hear what they had to say but his daddy sounded like he was **mad**."

"Hmm you know I'm gonna go see this for myself. Okay?" Roy pulled his hand away from Bruce. He makes a turn away from the OH leader and exits the arcade room. He enters the hallway of the first floor.

He passed by many other party goers. Some are passed out on the floor, others stammering around the hallways with a cup of punch in hand and smelling similar to Bruce. Couples made out, some groped each other while others lead each other into one of the houses many guest rooms. Other monsters were dancing, partying and crowding the hallway.

Big Red walked quickly down the hallway, monsters of all sizes and shapes spoke to him.

Some asked for tips on scaring. Others asked for an autograph. Guys and girls asked for a handshake or a hug. Roy however couldn't fulfill these requests as of yet. He would be sure to return and satisfy their needs.

Roy made another turn down the hallway, before seeing the front door. He steped over a few drunken monsters before reaching the door. He opened the door and exited the house.

It was louder and more crowded on his porch and frat row. The instant he steps out onto the porch he hears monsters cheer his name.

"Big Red!" Monsters called out. It was similar to the hallways only more monsters then before and louder this time.

Big Red moved through the large crowd of monsters as best as he could. Due to his large size and popularity a good portion of monsters were focused on him. He made his way down the porch of the JOX house and hits the cul-de-sac of Frat Row.

Due to the JOX's party the cul-de-sac, similar to the JOX house and porch was crowded with monsters. All the other houses on frat row had monsters entering and exiting and the houses' lights were all on. The only house that was out of place was the ROR house.

The Leader walked towards the house, looking it over. It felt strange to Big Red to see the ROR house lacking activity. Whether or not they were throwing a party, the ROR household often had their lights on or monsters coming and going from the house. To see that their house was not buzzing told Roy that the JOX's victory was special.

Only a light on the first floor was lit. As Roy approached the sidewalk of the house he could see the shadows of two monsters in the window. On the left stood the bigger of the two shadows and on the right the smaller figure stands.

Roy knew immediately who those monsters were. With caution in mind, he stepped onto the sidewalk right in front of the ROR house. He knew going up to the door and listening would be an awful idea so instead he went for the window. He could listen in on their conversation without giving away his presence.

Big Red moved to his right before he stepped on to the grass of the house. He quietly approached the house, watching the shadows behind the window move. The bigger one, Johnny's father, is the one speaking. Now that Roy paid more attention, the smaller one hadn't said a single word.

The leader soon after pressed his back against the cobblestone wall of the fireplace. He can finally hear the conversation going on inside.

The first thing Roy could tell was that Johnny's father was disappointed.

"Explain to me how you can lose to a group of bumbling muscle heads?" Johnny's father said. Roy takes note of Mr. Worthington's words. Big Red and his fraternity were known for not being the smartest fraternity and he can agree with that. However Roy disliked how Johnny's Father spoke about him.

He spoke in a tone that showed disgust. As if they were below them. It reminded him far too much of his many _joyous_ conversation with Johnny. He always spoke down to him or his brothers. He hates it and his father is no exception from that.

"Father, like I've told you multiple times they had to have cheated! There is no way that Roy's pathetic roar could overcome mine." Johnny responded.

Roy growled underneath his breath. He still can't believe Johnny had the gut to call him out. So what if he tweaked the scaring machine _a little_ the scare games were still a fair match…

"So you are admitting to me then you lost to a cheater?" His father was now even further disappointed.

"Well –urh… yes." Johnny said hesitantly.

"Like I thought. So not only did you lose to JOX but to cheaters. Son, how do you think I feel about this?"

"Well disappointed is one, Father." Roy is surprised that Johnny sounded sad. He has never heard that tone of voice with Johnny, it was not like his character

"Yes, of course. What else?" Mr. Worthington said, scolding Johnny for his loss.

"Embarrassed Sir…"

"Absolutely. I'm sure I don't need to remind you that you are a Worthington and being as you are, you have a number of responsibilities to take hold of. One of them being is to carry out our bloodline's strong Scaring profession. To see that you lost to a below average fraternity is embarrassing. My colleagues are going to look at me as if I am a-"

"Father like I said, I apologize. This _won't_-"

"You have said that multiple times Son. You've built up quite the name in this school, as a Worthington should. However seeing this happen makes me doubt that you are ready for Scaring…"

"W-What are you implying father?" Johnny's voice is shaky. Roy grimaces and looks down to the grass below his feet. Hearing his proud rival, scared… it felt surreal.

"That if another incident like this happens I will have to take you out of the Scaring Program."

"P-Pardon?"

"I am sure you heard me correct. I **will** take you out of the Scare Program if another incident like this happens. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir…" Johnny said, defeated

"Good, now if you excuse me I must be off. I have a meeting to get to in two hours and the commute there will surely be an awful one." Roy quickly jumped back into the brush as he heard Johnny's father open the front door. He watched as the older monster walked out onto the pavement. It was clear that he was Johnny's father.

Mr. Worthington's fur was clean and pristine similar to Johnny's however it was a light shade of blue. His horns needed a shining, his teeth were a light yellow and his purple eyes had plenty of wrinkles surrounding them to compliment Mr. Worthington's frown. And if there was one thing Roy could gather from all of that it was that Johnny's father was furious.

walked down the stairs leading to the frat house and made his way out onto the cul-de-sac. Monsters made sure to keep their distance as he went over to his black van. Soon enough he was in his car and slowly driving away. Once the car left, Roy exits the brush and walked back out onto the cul-de-sac. Roy looked back at the frat house. He could spot Johnny's shadow standing there at the window.

Big Red watched as the lights finally shut off in the room. The leader turned away and sighed. He pushed his hands into the pockets of his jacket and looked down at his feet.

Roy's chest ached and he couldn't understand why.

"Yo Roy!" Big Red looked up and to his right as he noticed Omar flying to him. The flying monster stoped in front of Big Red.

"Dude, where have you been?" Omar asked.

"Well isn't it clear? I was paying ROR a visit." Roy faked a smirk. His chest continued to ache. What was bothering him inside?

"No it was not clear. No one ever told me you were going over to ROR. So what made you want to come and see the losers? Felt like bragging to them?" Omar asked.

"Naw Omar. Bruce told me that Johnny's father was here. I just wanted to come and hear Johnny get his ass ripped out." _Why did it hurt to say that, _Roy thought.

"Just what I would expect out of you Roy. Anyway, I heard a crowd of monsters asking where you went. Some of them said they wanted your autograph."

"I know. Hey, lets head back. This place is a bummer anyway." Roy spoke the truth.

"Agreed. Race ya there?" Omar snicke.

"Totally. The faster I get there, the better I'll be." Roy smirked back at his brother.

"Sure…" Before Roy could get another word out of his mouth, Omar dashed down the cul-de-sac street.

"Cheater!" Roy yelled as he dashed after him, not turning back.


End file.
